disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Magic Carpet
The Magic Carpet, better known as just Carpet, is a carpet from Disney's 1992 film Aladdin and its two sequels. He is a good friend of Genie. Aladdin and Abu first finds Carpet in the Cave of Wonders while trying to find Genie's lamp. Animation Carpet is known for being one of the first computer animated characters in a feature film. Carpet's complex design forced the animators to design his pattern in computer animation. Carpet was animated by Randy Cartwright. Randy animated the hands and feet in traditional animation while the rest of Carpet was computer animated. Personality In the first film he quickly befriends Aladdin and risks his own life to save him. Carpet happily joins Aladdin on his magical adventure to win the heart of Princess Jasmine. One thing Carpet does not enjoy is how Aladdin would not tell the truth about him truly being a street rat. Over the course of the series, Carpet has shown to possess an almost-human level of intelligence, such as being scared by some of Genie's stories, showing gratitude when Jasmine said that she would ride on him while the others took a hot-air balloon, and reminding Aladdin that he had forgotten the anniversary of his and Jasmine's first date. Also, unlike Genie, he doesn't take losing seriously and just shake hands with Genie when he won a game Appearances Aladdin Carpet is found by Aladdin and Abu in the Cave of Wonders while trying to find Genie's lamp. Abu first disagrees with Aladdin in letting him join their family but soon becomes best friends with Carpet. Carpet directs them to Genie and tries to help them escape when the cave starts to tremble. Carpet along with Abu and Aladdin become trapped in the cave until they rub Genie's lamp and Genie frees them out. Throughout the rest of the film Carpet tries to help Aladdin win the heart of Princess Jasmine and save Agrabah from the evil Jafar. In the film's final battle, Carpet is unraveled by Jafar, but is restored once Jafar and Iago are trapped in their own lamp. The Return of Jafar Carpet is still with Aladdin and friends and still acts as a mode of transportation. He is first seen flying Aladdin and Abu out of a lair of thieves. Later he helps Aladdin and Jasmine reunite after briefly breaking up after the presence of Iago. Carpet then takes Aladdin and the Sultan to a quit spot to patch things up as well but are ambushed by villains led by Abis Mal and Jafar. Carpet is kidnapped and nearly escaped until being magically chained by Jafar. After Genie and Aladdin rescue the group they go off to battle Jafar. In the start of the fight, Carpet is turned to glass and shatters into pieces on the ground. After Jafar is killed, Carpet is restored to normal and welcomes Iago. Aladdin: The Series Carpet appears as a main character in the film's spin off television series, featuring prominently in several plots; on one occasion Aladdin's enemy Abis Mal stole Carpet and forced the rug to fly him to the location of a valuable treasure by threatening him with moths, while another episode featured Carpet feeling dejected after the group met a race of sprites who allowed them to fly without him (Although he later proved his continued worth by tricking the sprites into settling the palace back in its original location after they got angry at the rest of the group and nearly allowed the palace to crash). He has a somewhat friendly rivalry with Genie as the two often play each other at various games such as Chess (with Carpet, much to Genie's frustration, often winning). He proves to be somewhat fearless not caring how cruel or mighty their opponent might be, when Aladdin or one of his friends gets hurt, Carpet rushes into battle. Aladdin and the King of Thieves Carpet reappears in the film's final installment along with everyone else. In the film Aladdin and Jasmine are finally getting married but things become dangerous when Aladdin and the palace family meet the forty thieves led by Aladdin's missing father Cassim. Carpet joins Aladdin and the friends as they journey to discover the secrets of Aladdin's past. Hercules and the Arabian Night In the special crossover event, Carpet and Aladdin battled the Greek hero-in-training Hercules after they were fooled to believe he had kidnapped Abu. Rivaling Hercules' flying companion, Pegasus, Carpet assisted Aladdin throughout the battle until it was discovered that Hercules was framed as part of the scheme concocted by Jafar and Hercules' nemesis Hades in an attempt to have the two heroes kill each other in combat. After the truth was revealed, Carpet and the others headed down to Hades' home in the Underworld to defeat the duo. Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams In this story, during a time where Aladdin and Genie are away, Carpet serves as Jasmine's personal assistant, tagging along with her on various royal events such as parades and openings in the bazaar, as well as making sure she keeps up with them all, whilst still being ever so loyal and friendly to her in the prices. Nonetheless, he appears to support Jasmine's dream of becoming more than a mere "peacock princess" and immediately lends a helping tassel when the prized horse of Jasmine's deceased mother escapes the palace due to the accidentally bumbling of Abu. Sofia the First Carpet appears along with Jasmine in Two to Tangu. He appears during the song Ride of Our Lives, then he and Jasmine head back to Agrabah after helping Sofia and Amber. Other appearances ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame Carpet makes a cameo during the song Out There. He is seen under a man's arm straight after Belle's cameo. House of Mouse Carpet makes several cameos in the television series ''House of Mouse. His most notable is in the episode "Donald Wants to Fly". In the beginning he flies Mickey onto stage. Later he performs an incredible stunt even having Phil say to Hercules "Whoa, you can't beat that rug!" In the episode "Donald's Lamp Trade", Carpet rescued Donald from the basement after his attempt to steal forbidden treasure. He also appears in the episode "Chip n' Dale" for a few moments as Carpet helps the two chipmunks retrieve the nuts Goofy passed out. ''The Lion King 1½ Carpet made a cameo during at the end of film in cinema. The Princess and the Frog Carpet made a cameo in the beginning. When Tiana is going to her second job, Carpet is shown as the floor rug a woman is shaking out. [[Kingdom Hearts (series)|''Kingdom Hearts series]] Carpet appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts II and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. It serves mainly as transportation in Agrabah. ''Kingdom Hearts Carpet was trapped under a drawer when Sora, Donald, and Goofy went into Aladdin's house. Once they released it, Carpet led them to the desert where Aladdin and Abu were found, trapped in quicksand and surrounded by Heartless. Carpet played an important role in helping Sora and the others to escape the Cave of Wonders, by being the means of exiting the collapsing cave. After sealing Hollow Bastion, Sora can "talk" to him in Aladdin's house. Agreeing with the Carpet's request will take the party to the desert to face a powerful optional boss, Kurt Zisa. After defeating the massive Heartless, Carpet will take you back to Agrabah. Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days Carpet is a character residing in Agrabah during the events of the game who is always seen with Genie. At first, when Carpet sees Roxas, he believes the Nobody to be Sora. However, Genie does not see the similarity between the two, and dismisses Carpet's claim. Kingdom Hearts II Carpet and Genie went off to travel the world a year ago, leaving Aladdin depressed because of the town's lack of excitement. Carpet and Genie later return to Agrabah separately during Sora's first visit. When Sora returns the 2nd time, Carpet serves as their ride through the Desert Ruins to hunt Jafar, and later to escape. After the defeat of Jafar, Carpet becomes part of Sora's mini-game in Agrabah's Desert Ruins. During the ending credits, Carpet is last seen flying with Aladdin and Jasmine on his back, with Genie and Iago following close behind. Sofia the First Carpet makes a short appearance in the episode "Two to Tangu" where he hears Jasmine whistling and he appears out of a tunnel and flies Jasmine with another Magic Carpet flying Sofia and Amber following him behind. Then Carpet flies Jasmine back to Agrabah after saying goodbye to Sofia and Amber. Once Upon a Time in Wonderland The magic Carpet appear on the show like a vehicle used by Jafar who established his base on a floating island in Wonderland. In a flashback, the carpet is also used to capture Cyrus, during its fall caused by the Red Queen. Disney Parks Carpet appears in the Magic Kingdom park in the parade along with Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie and Abu. Carpet also has an aerial-carousel ride named The Magic Carpets of Aladdin at Magic Kingdom, Walt Disney Studios Park (under the name of ''Flying Carpets Over Agrabah) and Tokyo DisneySea (under the name of Jasmine's Flying Carpets). World of Color Carpet appears in the A Whole New World musical sequence along with Aladdin and Jasmine in the nighttime spectaculer in the Disneyland Resort. Mickey's PhilharMagic Carpet appears in the computer animated show. In the show Donald Duck travels through various Disney films on the hunt for Mickey's sorcerer hat. Carpet appears during the song A Whole New World. Aladdin: A Musical Spectacular Carpet appears in the Aladdin stage musical in Disney's California Adventure Park. Here, he is played by a female actress and acts alongside Genie as a comic relief. During the Whole New World scene, the Carpet becomes a lifeless prop. Gallery Trivia *Carpet's gender was never revealed until Aladdin met Genie where he called him by his nickname Rug '''Man', ''also when the carpet met Princess Jasmine, kissed her hand and it means he can be male. *Although the circumstances are unknown, Carpet and Genie apparently knew each prior to the first movie possibly to them both sharing imprisonment in the Cave of Wonders. *In later appearances, the pattens on Carpet's body become less and less detailed over time. *Near the end of the song "One Jump Ahead", Aladdin and Abu jump onto a carpet to escape from Razoul and the other guards, and riding it to safety on the ground while Razoul and the guards accidentally land in a cart full of "Crazy Hakim's discount fertilizer" manure. *According to Disneystrology, the Magic Carpet's birthday would be November 7th. *Carpet, with Jasmine's help, taught Sofia and Amber how to ride a fellow magic carpet. es:La Alfombra Mágica Category:Disney characters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Magical Objects Category:Silent characters Category:Heroes Category:Comedy Characters Category:Mickey's Philharmagic Category:Magic Users Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Fantasmic characters Category:Royalty Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Aladdin characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Characters who fly Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Objects Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Celebrate the Magic Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Animated characters Category:Transportation Category:Disney Dreams! Category:Once Upon a Time characters